Percy vs Nico vs Jason
by Eagleblade
Summary: Title says all! Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon are feuding about who's stronger, and enlist the Stoll brothers' help in creating a match between the three. Who will emerge victorious?


There was a friendly family conference taking place between Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. At first, it was just some small talk about their children.

"Going to join the Hunters!" Zeus said, shaking his head. "Shunning boys - bah! I don't know what Artemis was thinking! She's still pretty powerful - Thalia, I mean. Remember when she shocked Percy in the middle of the game?

Poseidon laughed. "Yeah - good times. And those gallons of water swirling behind him, ready to descend on Thalia - the look on her face was priceless!"

"The Hunters," Hades mused. "Bianca joined them."

Zeus jabbed at the King of the Underworld with his elbow. "Died a heroic death, didn't she?"

Hades's face darkened for a moment. "The boy, Nico - he isn't as capable as Bianca, but stronger than that Jason Grace. He's as good a swordsman as Percy Jackson and Thalia!"

Zeus scowled. "Jason is much stronger than Nico," he retorted. "He can fry that skinny corpse right where he's standing!"

"Yeah, right," scoffed Hades. "He can shoot one thunderbolt - he admitted it himself - and it's bound to miss! What else can he do? Fly away?"

Poseidon held up a finger. "You're forgetting my boy!" he boasted. "Why, Percy's the strongest demigod around! He saved Olympus, etcetera, etcetera!"

Hades and Zeus turned to him, arms crossed. "Prove it!" Zeus dared him.

Poseidon grinned back. "Fine - a battle, sparring match, whatever mortals call it. And here's how we'll do it -"

"Sounds good to me!" Zeus boomed.

Poseidon glared at him. "_As I was saying, _Percy was telling me about these two sons of Hermes - Trevin and Conrad Stoll, I believe. He said they were the biggest troublemakers in the camp, so, if it's a fight we want, it's a fight we'll get!"

* * *

Hermes was in a bad mood. He was late for his deliver because the Big Three had called him. Not just Zeus or Poseidon, but Zeus _and_ Poseidon _and _Hades.

"Hermes!" he heard Zeus say. "Good of you to join us!"

Hermes opened his mouth to say that he got here as quickly as possible, but Zeus cut him off. "We've been hearing about these two boys of yours - Trevin and Conrad Stoll."

"Travis and Connor Stoll, Zeus. And what you've been hearing is merely gossip, I assure you that their heart is in the right place and they're well-meaning-"

"And we want to send a note to them," Zeus finished, as if Hermes hadn't spoken at all.

Hades glared at him. "And don't open it," he threatened, "or you'll meet a fate worse than death." Hermes felt a chill ride up his spine. No matter what, Hades still scared him. He was the Ruler of the Underworld, after all!

* * *

Hermes really wanted to see what was in the note. It was in a creamy envelope embossed with gold lightning bolt that shocked him when he touched it. But he didn't want to get hit with a lightning bolt, swept up in a hurricane, or plunged into Tartaros - knowing the Three, it might be all of the above.

So he swept up to Camp Half-Blood to his cabin and knocked on the door. "Delivery for Travis and Connor Stoll!" he bellowed importantly.

The twins opened the door. "Well, if it isn't dear ol' dad!" Travis said. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," said Hermes impatiently. "The Three wanted me to send this to you. I'm already behind in my deliveries!" And then he swept away, leaving a dumbfounded Travis with an envelope in his hands.

"Is that for real?" Connor asked, touching the lightning bolt. He immediately jerked his finger back. "Yep, it is."

Wasting no time, Travis tore the envelope open. He glossed over the contents because of his dyslexia, although it wasn't hard to unscramble the writing, eyes growing wider with each sentence. Connor snatched it and scanned it.

"Oh boy, this is good!" he laughed. "Who would've known - the Big Three are fighting over if Percy, Nico, or Jason's stronger!"

"And they want us to arrange a fight!" Travis added excitedly, rubbing his palms together.

And then they smiled at each other - the sort of smile that makes you fear for Percy's, Nico's, and Jason's health.


End file.
